Die by the sea
by Silvery Night
Summary: Sora leaves home for a while to think about Riku, he finds something he never should have. Review please and if you give me an Idea to go on I will give you a piece of cake
1. Chapter 1

Kay my first story. I want you to review or I will get axel to come and flame you. I will also get him to flame you if you flame me. So I hope you like it. This story is done in Sora's POV (stupid question:: what does POV mean anyway?)

I stared up at the chandelier on my ceiling that had cd's and toys and a whack of other things on. The chandelier was crystal, put into a very-err – charming way

I looked at the time. 11:30 pm. Huh. It was almost the 16th day of May. Huh. I was tired but I was busy thinking about… things. Oh I wished Riku was here so we could stay up late and we could talk about problems and such. Like normal friends. But he was on vacation with his parents…

I heard the door open and my mother walked in.

"Sora! I though you were sleeping! What is keeping up so late..?!"

What was I supposed to tell her? That I wanted Riku to be back so we could talk and such? NO! She would get the wrong idea and think that me and him were- oh I'm not even gonna go there! That was so wrong! You don't even think about it!

…So I decided to lie.

"Well I was thinking… maybe we could go get some ice-cream now like you promised earlier?" I asked, hoping that she would take me so I could get my mind off things.

"Oh god Sora. Don't you know what time it is? It's 11:37! It's way too late to get ice-cream now."

"Okay mum. Maybe tomorrow we could go!"

"Yes Sora tomorrow we can go. Now good night."

"Night mom love you,".

"Love you too Sora." She said as she got up and closed my door.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes so she wouldn't here me. I got out of bed and opened my window. A gust of air blew into my face and I jumped out. Then I ran to the islands as fast as I could.

Um… it is my first story so please review so I know that some one reads my stories. Can you guess what Sora is doing? I will give a cookie to anyone who guesses correctly!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, it took a long time to get time to myself. Here's the second part of Die by the sea.

DISCLAIMER: Do you honestly think I own Kingdom Hearts?! And I don't own anything except the story...

Not really anything else to say except a little bit of shounen-ai.

Please review, I because I never get any reviews...and tell me what you think of the story. I accept anonymous reviews. All done in sora's pov

..1.1

I wonder if my mom noticed I was gone. I hope she didn't otherwise I would be in deep--- never mind.

I trotted slowly down the beach listening to the waves. They rose up with water misting around them. then crashed onto the damp sand, washing back out. I went and sat down beside a sea shell that was surrounded by a whole other bunch of shells. I closed my eyes and thought...

I miss him. I missed the way he smiled, the way he talked, the way he would do things, the way his hair would wave on a windy day...

Wait... I've already gone too far, oh well. I miss him so much. Even though he's only been gone a week, It seems like it's been a week and an eternity. I want to talk to him about so many things.

I opened my eyes to find that the tide came in and got my shoes all wet and sandy.

" stupid waves...", I grumbled to myself as I stood up. I would have to dry these for a while...

I took them off and then I went to walk around the island, just for a little while. I didn't want mom to go and freak out.

Then our secret entrance showed up. I slowly walked in, letting the moon light guide my way through.

As I got deeper inside, I heard faint gasping noises. I wasn't the one making the noises.

_Who would be here at this time of night? how would someone even find this place? Only me, Riku and Kairi know about this place... _I thought.

I soon wished that I never had found him, or even let him do this to himself. All I seen was a fragile face with deep green eyes and silver hair look at me gasping for air.

And blood.

Blood was all over his body, his hands, neck, arms, legs and face.

"S-Sor---Sora?" His voice that used to be so perfect and smooth, now shattered, said.

..1.1

I'm sorry I didn't do a lot, I was in a rush. Please review and I will give you a cookie. I will give you a piece of cake as well If you give an idea to go on. PLEASE REVIEW !!!!

~silvery night~


	3. Chapter 3

Yess! I have finally written the third chapter! so happy...

Disclaimer: I do not own KH... or anything else... except the story.

Enjoy the third chapter of Die by the Sea!

q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q

"Riku!", Sora cried as he knelt down beside him.

"S-Sora? What are y-you doing here?", Riku said, crying at the same time. His Aqua eyes were glossy, and filled with pain and depression.

"I came to get away from my house to think about you because you were gone and I missed you and you said you were going away on a trip with your parents but no and I found you here and you were bleeding and- and- oh Riku what did you do to yourself?", Sora practically yelled at him, letting his head fall into his own hands.

Riku thought, _He missed me so he came to think about me here. Why would he think about me though? I'm not that important...am I? Why am I so important...to him? Shouldn't he be with Kairi and just be like " Oh, Riku's dead, at least I have you.". That's what he should be saying to Kairi._

Riku placed a hand on Sora's head and messed up his hair playfully and smiled. Sora looked up with his glossy, ocean-blue, eyes and frowned.

"Riku, how could you be happy at a time like this? You're dying!" Sora shouted.

"Why-why did you go and-and...try to..." Sora swallowed a sob. "Try to kill yourself?" Sora then burst into tears.

"Sora. I... I thought you loved Kairi-" Riku was cut off.

"Well why shouldn't I love her? She's nice and fun to be with. And she's a GIRL." Sora stated

"I didn't finish talking... I thought you loved Kairi so then I thought I'd just leave you two alone... to be together ...to be... happy. And I also left you... just to be in darkness."

"WHO CARES RIKU? I thought we got over the fact that you left us." Sora yelled, again.

"I care, I left you, Sora, I left YOU. And I don't want that to happen again" Riku started to tear up again, failing to push away his fear. Honestly, Riku didn't want to leave Sora. Sora was his best friend for how long... and he loved Sora. Like, LOVED Sora, but Riku would do whatever it took to not let that happen again. He knew that Sora loved Kairi, so he might as well leave them alone together...why not?

Riku then wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips crashed together, Sora moaning. Riku then slid a tounge inside Sora's mouth. Sora swung his arms around Riku's neck and started to kiss back. Riku started to trail his hands down Sora's waist, almost reaching his pants when-

"What the fuck Riku?" Sora then roughly pushed him away, Riku losing his balance and falling into the wall where the picture of Sora and Kairi sharing paupu fruits were drawn. Riku looked at the picture and thought, _He does love Kairi._

"Riku why would you do that. I DON'T love you!"

Ouch.

"Sora, I-I-I'm sorry" Riku stood up and started to walk out of the small cave.

"Hey, wait! Riku wait!" Sora ran up to Riku and stopped him in his tracks. "Don't you know you're still injured? ...Riku...answer me!" There was no response. Truth was Riku was feeling a bit dizzy. Maybe from the blood loss of all the cuts and scrapes he gave himself.

"I might as well say it. I-I love you."

Riku then looked down with a light blush on his face. Did he just say that? To SORA? Wait... why was everything spinning? And everything is changing color too. Oh No

Riku lost his balance and fell back, hitting his head on a rock. Only a few moments later, Sora seen his best friend lying on the ground, almost lifeless.

"Riku? Riku answer me!" But all Sora heard was the slow, almost soundless breathing of himself and Riku.

"Riku...I'm sorry."

q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q

Yess! The third chapter is done! (I'm so slow and this is so short!)

Please read and push that big button in front of you! I except reviews from anyone, even you whom do not have an account!


	4. Chapter 4

... How this will turn out I do not know. I hope Riku doesn't die... But he might, WWWAAAHHHHHHH!!!! I don't want him to!!! Anyway, here's the fourth chapter of 'Die by then Sea'

Enjoy.

...1.1..1.1.

(Soras POV)

Sora gripped the collar of Rikus shirt and pulled him to his face.

"Riku!?...God Damnit ANSWER ME!!!!!" The only response he got was a small moan. Sora dropped Riku on the ground and tangled his hands in his own hair.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!" Sora practically screamed. But he was dying at the same time... Blood was pooling around them both; Riku was lucky to be breathing at least.

(Rikus POV)

_I can hear him calling me. But I can't respond. Why? ...oh yeah... __**that**__ happened. He... doesn't love me... Ok...but Sora...Why me? Why do I have to love you? I feel weak, rejected, not wanted. I left you again because... I know you love Kairi, not me. I'm sorry but I shouldn't exist in your world of __**happiness.**_

(Soras POV)

I didn't know what to say. He said it so fast. I panicked. I love him too, but what about Kairi? What would she do? Riku I don't want you to leave again, you just came back. I missed you. Don't leave us again. don't leave **me**.

(normal POV)

Riku shifted and fluttered his eyes open. first thing he saw was the darkness. He hated the darkness. All it did was take everything away. The next thing he saw was Sora. Sora was saying something, but Riku couldn't hear. Sora then grabbed his face and started yelling... at least that's what it looked like to Riku.

"Riku! Riku answer me please!" Sora put his head on his chest and started to cry. "I don't want you to die, don't go please!", Sora was now screaming as hard as he could to Riku.

Riku placed a hand on Soras head and rubbed. Sora looked up and said, "Sorry, Riku. I-I...IHATEYOUSODAMNMUCHRIGHTNOWYOUSONOFABITCHWHYWOULDYOUTRYTOLEAVEMEAGAINOH THATSRIGHTYOUWANTOTLEAVEMEANDKAIRIBEBUTNOYOUCAN'TBECAUSEILOVEYOU!!!" Sora then stopped suddenly and blushed.

Riku smiled and hugged Sora. He was never this happy for a long time.

1.1.1..1.1.1...1

GAHHHH It so short!!! Please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes 'kay? thanx!


End file.
